Kiss Me Like It's Do Or Die
by ActressCeCe
Summary: Seven years after the battle, the Cullen's and Jacob's pack are living in Brazil. Life is normal for everyone, except the fully-matured Renesmee. She and Jacob have developed a strong relationship over the years, but is that relationship about to take a turn and continue down a different path? The one thing Nessie has learned about life is that you never know what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! I am trying something different from my usual way of writing and doing a story about Renesmee and Jacob. Please be patient with me, and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own this story and it's plot. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Seven years had passed since I was born, and I was fully grown. There had been no interaction with the Volturi since that horrid day in the clearing. My family, including Jacob's little pack of five, was currently living in Brazil, just outside of Rio de Janeiro. Dad and Papa were still exhausting themselves with research, even after all this time. Everyone else had lost interest long ago and ignored them. I didn't understand what could be so fascinating about me.

In those seven years, my relationship with Jacob had also strengthened. Jacob and I have become very close. We weren't exactly in love, but I thought there was budding romance. Just this year, Jacob had seemed to be more than a brother. I don't think that anyone else noticed, but there was definitely a spark between us.

I couldn't blame Jacob for becoming interested in me. I was every boy's favorite candy. I was skinny, but not boney and I had curves in all the right places. I had a bubble butt, and my boobs were just right, not too big and not too small. I was beautiful, and I knew it.

"Come on, Renesmee Honey, we have to go," Grandma said.

"Coming," I said, stuffing my last pair of shoes in my bag.

Grandpa, Grandma, and I were going to Isle Esme for the weekend so that everyone else could go on a hunting trip. The pack would be staying at the house. I didn't understand why Mom and Dad didn't trust me to be home alone with the wolves. I pitied Leah; she would be the only girl there for two days.

She was sort of like my best friend. Against the odds, we had grown very close to each other. She had always been there for me through all the teenage drama. Mom had been there too, but, I mean, come on, she's my _mom_ after all. It wasn't like I could talk to her about everything. I guess you could say that Leah and I had a good relationship because we really didn't have any choice.

I was a bit surprised at how things turned out. I kind of figured that we'd have a love triangle consisting of her, me, and Jake since she had shown some interest in him. But that wasn't the case at all. Now she and Embry were engaged, and Quil and Claire were dating. I thought that it was all kinda creepy, but what was normal about us?

I grabbed my bag and headed down to the dock where everyone was waiting.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later," Mom said, kissing my cheek.

I hugged everyone, everyone except Jake. Things were . . . awkward between us now, and everyone could see it. It was obvious that Jacob wanted to be with me from the way he stared at me all the time, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my love life. I kind of didn't want to deal with all the relationship crap. Staying single was looking better and better, and Dad certainly didn't have a problem with that. I settled for a simple wave at Jake before climbing into the boat with Carlisle and Esme. I wasn't too thrilled about this weekend, but it was better than being in Jake's fascinated stare.

I lay down across the back of the boat, letting the sun warm my skin. I was glad that I didn't have to wear skin-colored suits like the rest of my sparkling family. Of course, that was only out in public, but I didn't like the idea of having a bodysuit on for any period of time.

In my opinion, there was only one good thing about coming to South America. I liked the fact that we weren't too far away from the Amazon Coven, Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. We had formed a strong friendship over the years. So strong that I sometimes felt like the fourth Amazon, or we almost added three more to our Cullen/Quileute brood. The only difference was that I was quite a bit more tame then their wild style of living and clothing. Though I was quite fond of their necklaces.

When we got to the island, I immediately took my suitcase to the "Blue Room" as we called it and began to unpack. I shoved everything into the drawers, not bothering to sort it. Then I took out the picture of Mom and Dad on their wedding day and put it on the nightstand. I put my heart-shaped necklace with the picture of our little family of three around my neck along with the necklace the Amazons had given me. I loved the complicated bead pattern. Finally, I took out the dream catcher that Jacob had made for me. I traced the strings that were woven to look like a spider web. I thought of how close Jake and I were, but now we seemed to be growing apart because things were so awkward. I didn't want that, and neither did he. I thought that it would be easier to be around him if he'd stop looking at me like I was gold all day, but part of me wondered if it was me that was causing the problem. I didn't see how, but I knew it was possible.

I sighed, and tied it to the bedpost. I still wore my bracelet that was also from him proudly every day. I kept it to remind me of what we used to be like. Fun, like brother and sister. Even when we started showing just a little bit of interest in each other it was okay. But ever since Jacob had started this staring thing, we were a bit uncomfortable.

"Renesmee? Is something bothering you Sweetheart?" Carlisle asked, coming into the room.

"No, just thinking," I said, snapping back into reality.

"Your grandmother and I were thinking about going for a hike around the island. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"No. I'll probably just stay here and watch a movie or something. You two go enjoy your time alone," I said.

"All right." He kissed my cheek. "We'll be back later, then. I love you."

"Love you too," I said.

Once I was alone, I got up and went into the kitchen. I was kinda hungry so I grabbed a cup of animal blood and the bag of chips and sat down on the couch. My diet consisted of half blood and half human food. I liked both.

I flipped on the TV and settled on the channel that was already on. The movie was some old black and white film. I really wasn't that interested. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

I wanted our old relationship back. I honestly had no idea how or why it had ever changed. I had a feeling that it had something to do with me getting older, but I also felt that there was more to it than that. I had tried to talk to Jacob about it, but he had said that everything was fine. Did he truly believe that? I didn't think so. I think that he was just trying to ignore it. I didn't know if he would ever realize that something needed to be done.

I could tell that he wasn't happy with the way things were. He claimed to be, but I knew the truth. My family had never said anything about it, so I wasn't sure if they noticed or not. If they knew about it, someone probably would have talked to me about it by now. I had almost asked Leah for advice, but I decided that I didn't want her getting into this.

Another thing that I liked about being half-human was that I could sleep. It sometimes was my only escape. I didn't know how my vampire family dealt with hard things. They didn't get the escape that I did. Of course, all of their lives were fine and dandy now ever since the Volturi ordeal. It still haunted me to this day. I kind of wished that I was human so that I could forget all about it.

If only I could be so lucky.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the beginning, so please don't turn away! Please follow and favorite this story. I would also appreciate it if you would be so kind as to review. I love to hear your thoughts. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome as is constructive criticism. I'm not here to beg for reviews but they do give me encouragement. Please check out my other stories as well and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I'm sorry that they are so short, first ones usually are but they should be getting longer. Enjoy and thank you to all who read the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, not the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

My weekend away from everyone passed quickly. Carlisle and Esme had tried to engage me in some activities, but I denied the invitation. I sat around and watched movies for the most part. I did go swimming once, but that was it. I could tell that my grandparents felt bad that I wasn't having much fun, but I assured them that it wasn't their fault. I just didn't feel like doing anything.

My relationship mess with Jacob was really wearing me down. If he would just _talk _to me without looking at me like I was candy I think that this problem could be resolved. When we got home Sunday night, I decided that it was time to break the silence between me and Jacob.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, getting up to follow me outside.

I led him just a little ways into the tropical forest. Birds chirped happily, insects buzzed, just another normal day. I stopped when we got to a small cove by the river. I came here often. There were two rocks that jutted out of the water and over the ground a little bit. I took seat on one and Jake sat on the other. I turned to face him.

"Jake, what happened to us?" I whispered, tears already brimming in my eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Could he really not see? Could he really not know that there was something awkward between us? This angered me. But that feeling quickly dissipated, and was replaced by confusion. Was I the only one who felt the way I did? Was everything perfect in Jacob's eyes? Now I didn't feel so ready for this conversation.

"Don't you feel that things are sort of awkward between us?" I asked.

His gaze dropped, and at that moment I know that he felt the same way. He must just be trying to deny and ignore it. Well I wasn't having that. I wanted a good, healthy relationship with Jake, whether it be romantic or not, and the only way to get that was to work through our problems, whatever they may be. He was my friend, my protector, and I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't.

"I don't know what happened," he finally said.

"Neither do I. But I don't think that's what matters. We need to figure out how to break this . . . this . . . whatever it is between us and get our friendship back on track. And I think that the only way to do that is to be completely and brutally honest. Do you agree?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Then tell me, Jake, do you have feelings for me?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course I have feelings for you. I've known you since you were born," he said.

He was beating around the bush, and I knew it.

"No, Jake. Like, do you have a . . . crush on me?" I asked, blushing.

He looked down, and I knew that he was blushing too. I don't know why he's embarrassed. Was I really that hard of a person to talk to?

Finally, after a long silence, he answered. "Yes."

I knew it, I knew it all along. Jacob was head over heels for me, and there was no doubt about it. He didn't say anything after that. I didn't know why, I mean, the secret's out boy! This made me realize that we were much like regular human teenagers, in the awkward stage of romance. I had read plenty of books on teen drama, but I hadn't experienced any of it until now. I mean, I got my period and everything, but I meant like social challenges. According to stuff I've read, a guy got quiet and very reserved around you if he had a crush in you. That was exactly what Jacob was doing. I had given up on trying to understand guys a long time ago, but there had to be a science to it. I didn't want to have to treat Jacob based on books and research, but until we ruled out our issues, I just didn't see any other way.

I had once been told that I thought very similarly to my mother. It was kinda weird thinking that the guy that used to be in love with her now had a crush on her daughter. I knew that most people would think that it's disgusting, but nobody really thought much of it in the supernatural world.

"How do we fix this? How do we make things less awkward between us?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Nessie, I'm in love with you. Things would be less awkward if just started dating. We can take things slow, if you really want, but I want to be in a relationship with you. I have feelings for you, and I know that you have feelings for me too. I'm sick of waiting around for you, Nessie. Just please, will you be my girlfriend?"

The look in his eyes was similar to the look that boyfriends gave their girlfriends when they proposed. I almost laughed. I wasn't absolutely sure if I was ready to be serious with Jacob, but if it would break the awkwardness between the two of us, I would do it and be happy. And who knows, maybe he's right. This is more than a crush, more than a like and more than a love, we needed to be a thing. I had always been worried about never finding true love. If an opportunity ever arose, which this was, I was willing to take my chances.

"I'm all yours," I said.

His face broke into a huge grin. I leaped over to his rock and into his arms. Finally, I felt like I belonged, like I had a purpose. I didn't know how serious this could get, but I would just enjoy it as much as possible. Maybe this was my chance, my new beginning.

We went back to the house and were immediately confronted by my dad, who immediately turned to Jacob.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Jake looked confused. "Nothing, bloodsucker, take a chill pill."

Dad's eyes flared. Before this situation could get any more heated, I poured the water on the fire.

"Dad, we were just talking. Nothing serious," I said, meeting Jacob's eyes. We both knew it was serious.

From the expression on his face, I could tell that he was trying to read my mind. I put up my block. I had gotten pretty good at blocking him over the years, and it annoyed the hell out of him. Usually I didn't care if he read my mind, because I had nothing to hide. But this was a conversation that was private between me and Jacob and it needed to stay that way. I couldn't have Dad interfering with my happiness and love life, or lack thereof. He gave me an irritated look, and I returned it, letting him know that it was none of his business. He was about to say something when Mom came to the rescue.

"Edward, let them be. Come on, you have me to tend to," she said, dragging him into the house.

Jacob picked me up and carried my bridal style into the house. There was no one around, so I assumed that everyone was in their rooms or Carlisle in his study. He was almost always in there. He claimed to be doing research, but ever since I had started my period, which was actually only very recently, he had been living in his office for the past few weeks. I couldn't blame him; I did get pretty bad PMS. And the old man had been living for so long that he could probably only take so much before he exploded. He ought to be used to it by now though; he'd been living with women for long enough.

We flopped down onto the couch and stared into each other's eyes. He started tickling me, and then I tried to get him back. We ended up rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other. I guess we were being pretty loud, because everyone including the pack came rushing in after only a few minutes. I wasn't that surprised; my laughs were often mistaken for cries. Everyone soon realized that we were just playing around and went away, Mom having to drag Dad again. I swear, he was such a worry-wart. So annoying, and never went away.

That night, while I was lying in bed reading, I heard a small knock on the door. I knew that it was either Mom or Jacob. Everyone else just burst in like I had no necessity of privacy. That taught Emmett a lesson once.

The door opened and Jake stepped inside. He ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, almost causing me to fly off.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He grinned cheekily. "Well, you're my girlfriend now, so I get to sleep next to you."

"But you snore," I teased.

"Shut up," he mumbled and climbed under the covers with me.

"My dad will rip your head off if he finds out, which he probably will," I said.

He shrugged. "It'll be worth it."

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his chest. I loved the warm feeling. Everyone else in my family was so cold, this was a nice change. After a few minutes of light conversation, we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

That was the first time in a long time that dreamed of Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like their relationship is headed down a new and possibly better path. Please favorite and follow this story. I would also like for you to review. I don't want them just for the sake of reviews, they inspire me and I always love to hear your thoughts. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, as are opinions and constructive ****criticism. Like I said, I am new at writing fanfiction stories like this and I am always looking for ways to improve. Thanks for reading, and please check out my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer by about a hundred words and I hope you enjoy it! Dream sequence is written in _bold and italics_. **

**Disclaimer: I own this story but I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefor I do not own the Twilight Saga. Got it, people?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"_**No matter what happens now, we will always be together," I said to Jacob as we stood side by side holding hands in the snow-covered field. **_

_**He nodded but said nothing, and we continued to stare across the field, waiting for the enemy to emerge from the blurry trees that were so far away. The two of us stood boldly at the front, my family and our witnesses right behind us in the same form. We were seconds away from our death.**_

_**They emerged one by one from the forest, looking powerful and majestic even though under all that armor they were really a bunch of cowards. I scanned the field anxiously, but I couldn't see past the black line of figures that moved in synchronization toward us. I wanted to run, run far away, but there was nowhere to go. **_

_**They stopped a few hundred yards away. It was then that I noticed that there were more, non-Volturi member vampires behind them. I didn't see how the Volturi would have any use for weaker vampires. Did Aro really need that big of a show? No one spoke for a few minutes until finally Carlisle decided to break the silence. **_

"_**Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."**_

_**The Volturi gave no effort in trying to hide their grumbles of anger and scowls of rage. Aro held up a hand, signaling for them to quiet down. And just like that, as if he were their puppet master, they relaxed their defensive crouches.**_

_**Aro walked forward just a few paces, then put on his smile that should have had canary feathers around it. **_

"_**Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."**_

_**As if, I thought. And what were all the black-shrouded figures behind him for? Aro, always playing the good guy, yet he never let you forget how powerful of a demon he was. **_

_**I could tell that Carlisle thought Aro's words were just as ridiculous as I did. Carlisle shook his head slightly and took a few steps forward, holding out his hand. "You have but to touch my palm to know that was never my intent."**_

_**Suddenly, the scene changed, and the snow turned red, the trees turned into a dark brick wall, and it was just me and Jacob alone facing the three vampires that made up the Volturi core. The pool of blood was that of my family's, as if it still ran through their veins. Their bodies were stacked in a burning pile off to the left, and there was a pile on the right as if destined for me and Jacob. The three moved forward, sick smiles on their faces. I couldn't see anything except for them. My vision began to blur, tears were brimming and threatening to spill over. **_

"_**No matter what happens now," I sobbed to Jacob, clutching his hand, "we will always be together. Nothing could ever separate us."**_

_**He nodded in agreement, whispering "I love you" to me. **_

_**Everything went black, and I knew that my life was over. **_

I woke up panting. Jacob was still snoring loudly next to me. The sun was just starting to come up over the palm trees, and light flooded the room. I was scared and worried about my dream. I hadn't dreamed about it since the night after it happened. Why was it coming back to me now, after all this time?

I showered and got dressed for the day. Normally I would've been starving, but right now I just didn't feel like eating anything. My stomach was in knots. I suddenly felt very dizzy, and lay down on the bed. It passed after a few minutes, so I got up and went into the bathroom to finish straightening my hair. A minute later, I was nauseous and I dove for the toilet. I made it there just in time to get rid of all the blood that was leftover in my system from yesterday. I heaved again, and again, and again. What was wrong with me? I had never thrown up before, never in my nearly eight years of life. Jacob had woken up to the sound of my sickness, and was now standing behind me this a curious and disgusted expression on his face.

"Hey Nessie, you know that food is only supposed to be seen once, right?" he asked.

I scrunched my face up. "Shut up. And go get Carlisle before my father comes bursting in here and starts blaming you and then worries himself into anemia about my condition."

"Kay, fine," Jake said, leaning out the doorway.

"**HEY CARLISLE! YOU HAVE A CODE!" **he shouted, alerting everyone in the house and waking up Seth and Leah. Crap, it was never good when Leah was woken up before she was ready. Today was going to be hellish.

"Jacob!" I hissed.

He looked innocently at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I couldn't tell him and Emmett apart. I mean seriously, they could be twins. Well, not really.

Of course, the first one to be standing in the doorway was Dad. I hadn't gotten time to flush the toilet, so he saw the mess and his eyes widened.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded of Jacob.

"I told you so," I muttered.

Carlisle appeared next, followed by the rest of the family. Mom rushed to my side. Carlisle shooed everyone else away except Esme before coming at me with all types of medical equipment. He stuck a thermometer in my ear and a blood pressure cuff on my arm. Mom, Dad, Jacob, and Esme all watched intently.

"Your temperature's higher than normal," Carlisle said.

"Well shocker! She's sick, Genius," Jake said sarcastically.

"Jacob," Mom admonished.

"I think she just has a regular case of the flu," Carlisle concluded, putting everything back in his bag after looking at my throat.

"Just a regular case of the flu? Come on, Doc, she's more than human," Jake said.

Everyone including me was getting very irritated with Jacob. Dad was about to say something nasty when Carlisle looked Jacob in the eye and responded.

"I'll have to do some research about half-breed children getting sick, but for now she just needs to rest and stay hydrated. Esme, could you go get Renesmee a cup of human blood please?" he asked. Esme nodded and left immediately.

I liked the sound of that. I only got to drink human blood on special occasions like holidays or if we were too busy or suddenly had to do something and there was no time for hunting, otherwise it was animal blood. If we didn't have access to donated blood, I don't think I'd ever survive. I did like hunting here better because there was a bigger selection of prey. Human blood was still the bomb, though. I might like this whole being sick business after all.

I did feel slightly better after the warm cup of delicious blood, but I still felt very tired. Carlisle and Dad hadn't been able to find much about half-breeds being sick, so we all went with Carlisle's diagnosis about me just having the plain old flu. It was true, I had never gotten it before but I was, after all, still part human and I could catch illnesses. Carlisle said that there was nothing to worry about, and that I would probably get over it in the next few days and to just rest up. He said that if it didn't pass, he would start medicating me and speak to Huilen and Nahuel to see if they knew anything about the illness.

I had seen them a time or two after the confrontation with the Volturi, but we really didn't give much effort to keep in touch. I was really great friends with Nahuel, though. He understood me, and that was enough to be deemed as a friend in my book. He told me a little bit of what to expect as I grew up. The best piece of advice that he gave me was to "expect the unexpected", whatever that meant.

"Jacob, I had a really bad dream last night. A nightmare," I said as we lounged in my room.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, it started with me telling you that we would always be together. Then the scene played out to be the confrontation with the Volturi, but then suddenly it changed. You and I ended up being in a room with the three Volturi brothers; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. There was blood on the floor, and the bodies of the family were all piled up in a burning fire, and then there was another fire across from them that was probably for us. I again said that we would always be together, and then you told me that you loved me and then darkness took our vision. The dream ended there, and then a half hour later I ended up getting sick," I told him.

He thought for a moment, absorbing everything that he had just heard.

"So we'll always be together?" he asked, smirking.

I felt like smacking him. I glared at him instead to show him that I was being serious.

"Okay, okay. So you think that you puking your guts out has to do with the nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. What else could it be?"

"A coincidence?" he suggested.

"But I've never ever gotten sick before. Also the last time I had dreamed of that day was the night after it happened. Why would it be coming back to me now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe you should talk to Alice. Maybe she's had a vision or a flicker or something," he said.

I talked to Alice later that day and she said that she hadn't seen anything about the Volturi that affected us. I discussed it with the rest of my family, but no one came up with anything. Jasper kept giving me this weird look, though, like I was an alien or something.

I got Jasper alone and decided to confront him about it.

"What are my emotions?" I asked him.

He instantly knew what I was talking about.

"You're falling in love with Jacob," he said.

"No I'm not," I immediately defended. "Okay, maybe a little bit," I admitted.

"But it's stronger than love," he said. "Stronger than the emotions he had when he imprinted on you. I can't explain it. It's like iron chains, gravity, metal rods, and Velcro straps all in one."

I did love Jacob, but I didn't feel it was as strong as Jasper said it was. I didn't feel . . . tied down, as Jasper had described it. I felt loose and just happy with Jacob. Sure, I was drawn to him, but the binds weren't impossible to break. I felt that I had stronger ties with Mom and Dad than I did with Jake. Some days it was stronger than others. This was just another thing that Jacob and I needed to fine time alone without my supersonic vampire hearing family near us to talk about it. But since this illness was in the way of us leaving, I knew that it would have to wait.

But could it?

* * *

**A/N: I am having a little trouble with this story and I would really like some ideas. Ideas and comments are always welcome! Please favorite and follow this story. Also check out my other ones, I'm sure you'll love them! And last but certainly not least, please review this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been very busy. I told myself that I would stop apologizing, but I just can't help it! Rather than going into detailed excuses, I'm just going to let you read what you came here for. Well, after the disclaimer, of course. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I do not own the Twilight Saga created by Stephanie Meyer, but I do own this story and its plot. Also I am not Christina Perri. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Nessie's bout of the flu didn't last very long. She was better the next day. None of us were positive on what it was. The bloodsuckers were really into their research now, though. I swear, it was like living in a house of teenage nerds. Besides the four incredibly awesome people; me, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Leah didn't fit in with that group, obviously.

I followed her out the door and to the spot where we had first talked. She said that she wanted to talk again and try to figure out our relationship. Things were . . . complicated, I think that was the word she used. I didn't understand. Personally, I felt great about it. The girl had agreed to be my girlfriend. End of story. What else was there to talk about?

"Jacob, I don't know where to go from here," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, just recently we made our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship official, but I just feel . . . incomplete. Empty and sort of repetitive. I just think that we could be something more," she explained.

Yes! These were the words that I had been _dying_ to hear ever since the day I imprinted on her. She finally saw the possibilities of what we could be.

"My thoughts exactly," I told her, my voice eager.

"So where do we go?" she asked.

"All the way," I smirked.

She leaned away. "Jake, I'm not ready for that. You know that my dad is very –"

"Yeah I know," I said. "I was just kidding. Well, sort of."

"Maybe in the future?" she requested.

"I'll wait a thousand years if I have to," I told her, my voice full of determination.

She smiled at me and pulled out her phone. She tapped the screen a few times before she found what she wanted

"This song has always reminded me of us," she said as she hit the play button.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

The song ended, and we were both silent. We just stared into each other's eyes, and saw the possibilities of the future play through our minds. Our hands were touching, so she was able to show me what we could become. The vision was beautiful. Just the two of us against the world. That's all I ever wanted.

"It's time to take it to the next level," she insisted.

"Which would be?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I didn't know much about this dating business. Perhaps I should have consulted Seth, who was falling hard in love for this Brazilian girl that he had met on one of our trips into Rio. But then again, their thing was just puppy love. Nessie and I were about to get serious like crazy.

"We need to start packing in the PDA," she said.

"PDA?" I had never heard of it.

She rolled her eyes. "_Public Displays of Affection_, you idiot."

"And have the bloodsucker kill me? No thanks," I said.

"I don't want to be a man that is afraid of my father," she said, turning her head away from me playfully.

"All right, all right. PDA it is. But are you sure it's a good idea? You know that I like to be daring and I like challenges, but this seems a little extreme. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should start out slow? You know, with the PDA?" I asked.

"No, we will not start out slow. I want you to be _mine_ as soon as possible, so we need to make our serious relationship very obvious. Or at least make it _seem_ serious. That may take some time. But it's not like you could just go up to my father a few years from now to ask his permission to marry me," she said.

Finally, she had said the word I had been trying to get her so say for forever. Marriage.

"You finally said it."

"What? Marry?" she asked.

I loved that word. Especially when it came from her. "Bingo."

"I'm not ready to take _that_ big of a step yet," she said.

"But in the future? After all the PDA and whatnot?" I asked, my eyes wild.

She rolled her eyes. "We'll see when we get there; a few years from now. Now why don't we go drive the family crazy?"

She had a devious smile on her face. I knew that look, so I smiled back too. "What are you planning?"

"I think we should wait till everyone is in the same room and then kiss like there's no tomorrow," she said.

Later that night, everyone was gathered in the basement family room. We had all just finished Emmett's Mario Kart racing challenge, and we non-vampires were quite exhausted. I was about to flop down onto the couch when Ness gave me an excited look. It was time.

She somewhat inconspicuously walked around the room and stopped when she got close to me. I followed her lead, and casually started walking forward toward the middle of the room, stretching my arms above my head and faking a yawn as I walked. Then, with no warning, I whirled and began to passionately kiss Renesmee.

She kissed me back with just as much passion and tried not to laugh as we kissed. We were both smiling, but our cover wasn't blown yet. Everyone was in shock. I looked up and glanced around the room. Carlisle was staring at us with his mouth slightly open, Esme was just the picture of shock, but she also had a look of endearment on her face. Hopeless romantic she was. Rosalie looked totally grossed-out. Awesome. Alice just gasped and smiled before her face went blank. I assumed that she was looking for a vision that would say something about the future for Nessie and me. Emmett and Jasper smirked at Edward, Bella was stunned, and Edwards glare was indescribable.

He was furious.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little bit of a cliffhanger. Looks like it may take some time for Nessie and Jake to get to a comfortable and content status in their relationship. Lots of humor and love drama coming up! The song used in the chapter is "A Thousand Years" by the beautiful and very talented Christina Perri. I copied the lyrics myself, so excuse it if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading! One last thing, I am heading back to college so I will probably only be able to update one chapter a week, and I mean only one chapter, not per story. I don't know what my schedule will be like, but I will update as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll think you'll be impressed and satisfied with this chapter, though. I think it's really good quality and it is the longest chapter of this story so far. Now that we're really starting to dive into it, you can expect longer chapters to slowly start coming about. I also want to say that there will be many exciting events throughout this story so it will definitely not be boring. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine, but I do not own the Twilight Saga. End of story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I could have killed him right then and there. How dare he kiss my daughter like that! Of course, she did seem to enjoy it, but still! That filthy dog used to have a crush on my _wife_, and now he was going after my _daughter_? I couldn't deny that Renesmee seemed to be falling hard for him, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. This situation just had "disaster" written all over it!

Renesmee pecked Jacob once more on the lips before turning to face me, with the biggest smirk. That kid. All of the sudden it dawned on me; they were doing this on purpose! They had planned the kiss in advance so that everyone would know that they were together. Jacob's thoughts confirmed my guess. My daughter's first and most likely only love had to be a werewolf, out of all the other supernatural creatures of this world.

I decided that I simply needed to talk to Jacob. I knew that he wouldn't be going away any time soon and I might as well already accept him as my son-in-law, but there were still some things that I needed to go over with him if he was going to be following Renesmee around like a little lovesick puppy.

"Jacob, would you please come outside with me?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"Dad, please don't be mad. I can explain!" Renesmee begged, afraid that I might hurt Jacob. Honestly the thought was very tempting.

"Ness, he probably just wants to talk to Jake. He wouldn't hurt Jacob because he knows that he means so much to you. Isn't that right, Edward?" Bella said pointedly.

I sighed. Now I was obligated to not hurt him. Dammit! "Right," I begrudgingly agreed.

"See?" Bella said to her. "And I would like to have a word with you as well."

She took Renesmee upstairs while Jacob and I headed outside. His thoughts were quite annoying. He was thinking about how ridiculous I was, how amused he was about the whole situation, and curious to see what this conversation would entail exactly. The part that annoyed me the most was that Renesmee was always on his mind. Maybe just faintly, but still prominently there. It made me realize how deep in love those two might actually be, and it worried me.

"All right, Bloodsucker, let me see how good my own mind reading skills are. You're here to tell me to keep my hands off her hips or you'll punch me in the lips," he said and rolled his eyes.

"That's one way to put it," I said. "But there's more than just that. I already know that you and Renesmee are in love, obviously, but there are some things that I do want to clarify. Now I'm not trying to accuse you of anything; I'm just trying to make sure that you will treat her right. And, here me now, if you _ever _mistreat her, you will have _me_ to deal with."

He snorted. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to run away in terror?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He wasn't taking me seriously at a time where it was really in his own best interest to be serious. I might as well just end it here and talk to the moss-covered rocks.

"Right, right. Sorry. Continue," he said.

I gave him a long stare to let him know that I wasn't joking in the slightest before continuing.

"As I was saying, if she gets hurt, you'll get hurt. To be brutally honest, my daughter is so much more than you deserve. I am not happy about you two being in a relationship, but that unfortunately is not in my control. Now on to the things that you must understand. First, she is a _queen_. You treat her that way and nothing less. She needs to always be first, your main priority, and above you at all times. Understood?" I checked, making sure that he was following me.

He nodded.

"Second, if you hurt her in any way, physically or emotionally, I will get my revenge. She's been through so much in life already right from the start and certainly does not need any more drama. She's strong, but breakable and very fragile in some ways. You must keep her happy to the best of your ability at all times. And most importantly, you must never betray her," I said.

I paused to give him a stern look. He needed to pay attention because what I was about to say next needed to be pounded into his head.

"I'd like you to honestly answer a question for me, and it is probably one that you would rather not answer. Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded, a confused and somewhat worried expression on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was scared. Good, he should be.

"Now be honest, have you ever had sex with Renesmee?" I asked.

I watched as the different expressions flickered across his face. Confusion, realization, shock, amusement, and then finally a straight face.

"Oh, God no," he said. He was telling the truth.

"Good," I said, relieved. "Let's keep it that way. That brings me to my next thing. You must wait to marry her."

His face scrunched. "You heard that?"

"I heard it all," I said.

"Huh," he mused. "We could swear that everyone was out of earshot."

I gave a half smile. "Nessie's not as careful with her thoughts as she tries."

"Edward, can I tell you something?" Jacob asked.

"Sure."

"I would never hurt Renesmee, physically or emotionally. She is such a gift, and she means so much to be. She is my true love, and I promise to cherish her like never before. I understand your concern, but I'm telling you now that it is not needed. I promise to do my best to fulfill your wishes, but you know well that relationships are hard and sometimes they hurt. I won't be perfect, but I will sure try. And if I mess up, know now that I will make up for it. And should I do anything to make you unhappy and you try to keep Nessie away from me, it will not work. I will fight for her until the bloody end. I love her. I know that I am not worthy of her. When the time is right, I will marry her, and you won't be able to stop us. I can only hope that, when the time comes, you will give us your blessing. I will do my hardest to earn it," he said fervently.

I was impressed by his emotional speech.

"That's all I needed to hear," I told him. And it really was.

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Mom took me to the upstairs living room so that we could talk somewhat privately. I knew that I was about to get a long lecture on responsibility regarding relationships and she would probably also give me advice on how to handle them. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I would definitely rather receive advice from her than to be chewed out by Dad later. It seemed like that was one of his favorite things to do these days. Besides being with Mom and other family members in general.

"Mom, I think I already have a pretty good idea of what you're about to say so please make it quick," I requested.

"I just want to point out a few things to you, and then you will be free to go on your way. I assume you want time with your new boyfriend," she teased.

"Well . . . yeah, kinda," I admitted.

She smiled. "I'll just get right to it then. Let me start by just telling you some things about relationships. Of course all relationships are different, but they all have virtually the same aspects. The first and probably the most obvious one is that relationships are hard and it takes a lot of work to keep it alive. It requires effort from both sides. You both should give and give and give as much as possible, so that if one of you needs to step down and do some receiving, it will work out because you will someday be able to return the favor, make sense?"

I nodded.

"All right. The next thing is that you don't want to rush into anything. I know right now you're thinking that Jacob is the one who you want to spend your entire life with and get married and all of that other fun stuff and you think that it needs to happen _right now_. Let me tell you that is most definitely not the case. Just take things slow, and there will be time for everything. After all, you two will have more time than most," she said with a smile.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Just one more thing that I really want to stress. It's called sex. Don't let him get his hands in your pants, if you get what I mean," she said.

I blushed, but nodded.

"It's way too soon for that," I agreed.

"Well, it seems that you have a pretty good idea on everything. Just remember to take it slow and put your heart and soul into it. I am always here if you need advice or just need someone to talk to. Oh, that reminds me. Don't think that your life is solely focused on Jacob. That's what happened when your father left. Or I guess I should say that was when I realized it. I had focused my entire life on him that I almost completely forgot everyone else in my life. I'm not saying that's its bad to fall all into him, but just be sure that you remember who you are and the people who shaped your life. And, God forbid, if this relationship doesn't work out, know that there is always a second chance with love. A good example of that would be Grandpa Charlie. He thought that he was all in for my mother, but then ended up being much happier with Sue," she said.

"Mom, I just have a question. Do see Jacob and me lasting forever? You know, getting married and everything?" I asked. This had been eating away at me for quite some time.

"I do, but only time will tell. Life is short, well longer for us, but it's wide. There are so many different paths to choose from that sometimes we cannot simply decide. That's when things go haywire and you end up getting knocked down, but you just get right back on your feet again. It's wonderful that you and Jacob are in a relationship, but remember that there's always going to be many more opportunities. It's up to you whether or not you take them. Just live young, wild, and free. And always remember who you are."

An hour later Jake and I were back at our special, secret spot in the forest. We sat in silence by the waterfall, just leaning against each other. It was wonderful. His warm skin against mine, his soft breath in my hair, and his gentle caress of my cheek was all I needed. It was at this moment that I knew we would be together forever. I was absolutely, one hundred percent sure of it. The wise words of my mother were all but forgotten. I could feel myself falling hard, I really could. As I melted all into Jake, a particular phrase Mom had said flooded back into my mind.

"_Remember who you are."_

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love it when parents get involved in your relationships? Lol, NOT! I have to say, Edward and Bella were pretty cool about it though. Please review this story and remember that ideas are always welcome. Feedback really helps me write, you know. Thanks for reading and check back soon for another chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been pretty busy with reality and haven't gotten much time to sit down and let my creative writing imagination take center stage. This chapter is pretty short, but it is crucial to the story. It may confuse you a little, but I will live a details explanation at the bottom of the page in my second Author's Note. Thanks for sticking with me and waiting patiently for the chapters to be posted. Also a huge thank you and a warm smile to everyone who reviewed and please continued to do so. Now go ahead and read!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. Haven't I said that enough times yet? No? Well damn . . .**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

**UNKNOWN POINT OF VIEW:**

I rubbed my hands together anxiously as I viewed the scene Jade played in my head. The girl and her love were so sweet, so enticing. Their love was evident and pure, like pearl white teeth against glistening red lips. It made me sick. I wanted to tear that girl away from that boy, and take her as my own. I wanted to show her what I had in store, what I had planned in my mind for years. My greed burned.

The vision ended, and Jade's violet eyes opened.

"Well done, my daughter," I praised her. "Now go find Janet and Joslyn and stay with them until I tell you to do otherwise," I commanded her.

"Yes Father," she replied respectfully before leaving, closing the heavy stone doors behind her.

I was finally alone in the large, dark, cold room. It was a cave-like gray stone cavern etched into the side of a mountain. The rocks sloped in several areas, creating several "rooms" and being a perfect place to house a vampire. Especially one like me. We were high in the Himalayas, near the peak of a snow topped mountain. The only light was a faint greenish-blue glow – not that it was a problem for those like myself – and there was no heat whatsoever.

I walked along the sloping stone until I came to my favorite room: The Experiment Lab. Or "Death Lair", as my three ungrateful daughters called it. This was where each of them was "born". More accurately ripped from their mothers' wombs. There were also parts of animals scattered throughout, beakers bubbling, test tubes overflowing and spilling colored liquids onto the floor, and an occasional _POP!_ could be heard.

The place where many successful creations where formed, along with many failures. The place where I chained unsuspecting human women to the table and impregnated them with my half-breeds. It rarely worked, so when it didn't I would give them to my daughter's to feed from. When they were successful, I took the baby from the womb and drained the mother myself. My targets were beautiful young women whose biological clock was ticking and were willing to do anything to have a child. Except for my dear Pire, who had actually fallen in love with me and wanted to try with me. I would have saved her, but she had been wandering alone through the woods that night and I never found her. Four years later her sister came with my son in tow. I wanted Nahuel to stay with me so badly, but he had declined all the offers that I had put on the table. Such a shame. Having a boy was my goal, but latest successful birth was that of my youngest child, Jade, more than ninety years ago, who had come with a surprising power to view scenes in someone's life. She was very useful when I was fishing for women, like dear Renesmee.

I had four children with four different dead human women. I would have continued with the same one, except for the fact that they were only a one time use since they died during the process. I had not yet developed a way to keep the mother alive, but I was going to keep trying.

Out of the hundreds of fetuses that had formed, only four of them were actually carried to term and alive. First with Joslyn, then Nahuel, then Janet, and then finally Jade. And hopefully there would be a fifth with Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: All right, now for those of you who have read Stephanie Meyer's book Breaking Dawn you will know that Nahuel's father's name is Joham, and he created four half-breed children in total; three daughters that we don't know very much about and then Nahuel. Pire is the name of his mother and she died giving birth to him. Huilen was Pire's sister and took responsibility for Nahuel. Now that you know the brief summary of the tale, you will understand why some point of views will be titled with the name "Joham." Now that you know who he is, hopefully you won't be confused. Honestly I did not plan for this and it is a pretty big change in the story line. I didn't plan for this, but when the idea popped into my head, I couldn't just ignore it. But hey, whatever keeps it interesting. Nahuel's story can be found on page 735 on Breaking Dawn. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in your review or PM me. Please follow and favorite this story and add it to a community if possible. Don't forget to review as well! Also check out my other stories if you are interested. I'm sorry for the really short chapter and extremely long Author's note. Thanks for reading, and I will hopefully update within the next week or so. When I don't have much going on, it typically takes about nine days for the new chapter to be up. It's the weekend now so I should have time to get creative. "See" you later! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, but here you go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Weeks passed and Christmas was coming up. In five days, to be exact. These five days have been the hardest times of my life besides the battle with the Volturi seven years ago. This was when Jacob and his pack of four left and went home to the reservation to check up on things and visit their families. They would stay through Christmas Day and then leave the day after. Even though it was for such a short amount of time, I still missed him greatly. Jake had offered to stay here, saying that his dad and sisters would be fine with it, but I encouraged him to go. Family was important, and I didn't want to keep him from something important even though it made me miserable.

"Call me every day," I ordered as he got ready to go out the door.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I love you and I will miss you every minute," he said.

We clasped hands before crushing each other's lips. I may have kissed him a little too hard, but if this was the last kiss I'd be getting for a week, I wanted to make it count. After several minutes of nothing but kissing, Quil and Embry forced us apart with slightly disgusted looks on their faces.

"God, get a room you two. It's just a week," Quil said.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered, pecking Jake's lips once more.

I'm sorry Ness, but I really do need to get going. These guys will kill me if we miss our flight," Jake said.

"All right," I gave in. "Goodbye and I love you!" I called as they hauled him out the door.

I watched from the window as they piled into the van and drove off. I stood there for about five minutes, just staring off into space wishing that Jacob would come back and kiss me just one more time, until Mom demanded my attention and snapped me out of my fantasy.

"We're all going for a hunt, do you want to join us?" she asked, her voice implying that I didn't really have a choice.

Instead of going with what she wanted, I spoke what I felt.

"I don't really feel like it, no," I told her.

"Well everyone's going and I don't want you to be here alone," she said.

"I can stay here with her," Carlisle said. "I don't need to hunt anyways, I went just a few days ago."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Of course. I would love to spend time with my granddaughter," he said.

"We'll be back soon," she said and disappeared out the door with the others. It was always so amazing watching them flash out the door like a bolt of lightning. I could move fast too, but not nearly as fast as they could.

I started up the stairs to go to my now dismal bedroom when Carlisle stopped me.

"Don't go off alone and sulk in your room, I want to spend time with you," he said.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling very sociable," I said, shrugging it off.

"Too bad. Come here, Sweetie," he said, beckoning me with his index finger.

I walked slowly into his embrace. I had to admit; it felt pretty good to be held, to be loved. It reminded me of when I was little and I'd always run to greet Grandpa Carlisle when he came home from work. Then I'd ask him for his paycheck, something I'd learned from Alice. Those were the good old days when I was carefree, as Dad would always say. Even though his skin was cold – a feeling that I had become accustomed to over the course of my lifetime – his heart made me feel all warm and happy. As the saying goes; cold hands, warm heart.

"I love you Grandpa. I'm sorry that I haven't been spending very much time with you lately," I apologized.

"Oh that's all right Honey, you're with me now," he said.

"I sort of feel like I've been ignoring everyone ever since Jake and I have become serious," I said.

"That's understandable," he said. "It's normal for someone to want to spend time with their lover more than family. I think these five days will be good for you though, both of you. It's good for couples to spend some time apart once in a while, just like how I go on hunting trips with only the boys, and Esme the girls. This will strengthen your capability of being separated for periods of time and will in the long run make your relationship stronger. How do you think I can stand to go to work every day?"

"That's different. You're apart from her for hours, and I'm apart for nearly a whole week!" I said.

"No, my dear. It's all the same," Grandpa said.

"I just don't like knowing that he's so far away. I mean, what if he decides he doesn't want to be with my anymore and doesn't come back?" I worried aloud.

Grandpa chuckled and gave me an easy smile. "Nessie, I think there's a better chance of Hell freezing over."

I had to agree with him on that one. Jake and I were so deeply in love. I was sure that would never change. He loved me and I loved him. How complicated could that be? Wait . . . knock on wood. I don't want to jinx it.

"Do you want to do something, Nessie? Maybe take your mind off of things for a bit?" Grandpa asked.

"That sounds nice, but I don't know what we'd do," I said.

"Hmmm, how about we go cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie?" he suggested.

I snorted. "I'm not five years old anymore, Grandpa."

"I never said you were. Now go pick out a movie."

I chose the Polar Express because it was always good for a cold winter day around Christmastime. Except it wasn't really cold here in Brazil, but it was still Christmastime. Grandpa wrapped me up in a big blanket and put me next to him on the couch. I squirmed around until I was comfortably lying against his chest and settled in to watch the movie.

Sometimes the best thing was spending time with Grandpa, no matter at what age.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short, fluffy chapter. Things are about to get interesting, but I will say no more! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
